


thing you shouldn't do

by cas_septimus



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Human Kay, Smoking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Kay, Jyn, dan rokok





	thing you shouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> Rogue One adalah bagian dari franchise Star Wars Saga yang diciptakan oleh George Lucas. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kay memergoki Jyn merokok. Harusnya itu bukan urusannya, tapi berhubung perempuan itu adalah _*cough*_ calon istri Cassian _*cough*_ maka Kay memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Apa kau tahu berapa persen kematian yang disebabkan oleh rokok?"

Jyn mengangkat alisnya. "Kau habis menabrak tembok atau apa, Kay? Bisa-bisanya jadi peduli." Pemantik ada di tangannya, dia siap menyulut rokok.

"Aku hanya mencoba menyatakan fakta, Jyn Erso. Apa kau tahu kalau resiko kematian perokok pasif lebih tinggi dari perokol aktif?"

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya pergi," ujar Jyn.

Kay menatapnya sebal. "Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau menangkap maksud pembicaraan ini."

"Maksudmu ada tujuan lain selain merecoki kehidupan pribadiku?" Tanya Jyn sambil menyalakan rokok.

Kay bersandar pada tiang di belakangnya, kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada. "Kau adalah tunangan Cassian, dan kemungkinan besar akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Dan sebagai teman dari Cassian, sudah sewajarnya aku memintamu untuk berhenti."

' _Cassian... tentu saja karena Cassian_ ,' pikir Jyn. Harusnya dia sudah menduga, tidak mungkin Kay peduli padanya tanpa sebab.

Rokoknya diturunkan, Jyn menghela nafas frustasi. "Dengar ya, aku juga tahu diri, Kay. Aku tidak merokok jika ada orang di sekitarku. Apa aku pernah merokok jika sedang bersama kalian? Enggak, kan. Dan lagi... aku dan Cassian tidak akan menikah nanti malam, jadi jangan bicara soal anak dulu deh."

Kay menatapnya tidak setuju. "Asap rokok dan partikel-partikel yang terbakar akan menempel di baju. Jadi ketika kau sedang dalam masa intim dengan Cassian-"

"Kay, _really_?"

" -racunnya akan terhirup dan masuk ke sistem pernapasan. Belum lagi efek negatif yang terjadi padamu. Kau bisa kena kanker paru-paru, tenggorokanmu bisa berlubang dan rahimmu akan bermasalah." Kay terdiam sejenak. "Intinya, rokok hanya membawa masalah dan penyakit tanpa menawarkan penyelesaian atau hal-hal positif. Tidak ada gunanya merokok, yang ada kau kena kantong kering karena mencukupi kebutuhan tidak bergunamu."

Jyn terpengarah mendengar celotehan panjang-lebar Kay.

Kay mengangkat alisnya.

"Kay..." ujar Jyn pelan-pelan. "Kau bisa bilang kalau kau peduli padaku."

"Tapi aku memang tidak," ujar Kay seakan-akan dia baru bilang kalau matahari terbit dari timur. "Aku hanya menyatakan fakta."

"Tentu saja," cibir Jyn.

"Jadi kau akan membuang benda itu atau tidak?" Kay menunjuk kotak rokok yang ada di samping Jyn.

Jyn mengubah posisi duduknya. "Tidak semudah itu," ujarnya. Batang rokok berputar-putar di tangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja itu mudah," ujar Kay. "Kau hanya perlu melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku ini pecandu, Kay. Berhenti merokok tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan," ujar Jyn.

Kay menatapnya. "Pengalamanku membuktikan kalau mengatasi adiksi rokok jauh lebih efektif dengan berhenti total dari pada mengurangi dosis harian."

Jyn mengerjap. "Sori, pengalaman?"

Kay mengangkat bahunya.

"Pengalamanku juga membuktikan kalau Cassian tidak menyukai rokok atau perokok, terutama jika mereka adalah orang terdekatnya," ujar Kay. "Dan dilihat dari sikap Cassian, dia tidak tahu kalau kau adalah seorang perokok aktif."

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia tidak pernah tahu," ujar Jyn gelisah

"Jyn." Kay menghela nafas. "Aku serius disini."

Jyn terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada batang rokok yang menyala. Dia mengamati bara di ujungnya dan asap yang membumbung ke angkasa. Racun-racun mematikan yang terbang dan terhirup, yang mengendap dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau dulu merokok?" Tanya Jyn.

Kay nampak ragu sebelum menjawab. "Stres," ujarnya. "Tapi lupakan saja, aku dulu muda dan bodoh."

"Wow," ujar Jyn takjub. "Aku tidak mengira hal semacam itu bisa terucap dari mulutmu."

Kay menatapnya sebal.

"Jadi kau akan membuangnya atau tidak?"

Jyn mengedikan bahu. "Tergantung apa kau akan membiarkanku menghabiskan ini dengan tenang atau tidak." Dia mengangkat rokok yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau banyak alasan, Jyn Erso."

"Hei, aku tidak bilang tidak, kan?"

Kay tidak menjawabnya. Dia melemparkan pandangan pada langit kemerahan.

"Mungkin itu cukup, untuk sekarang."

Jyn mengehembuskan asap lewat mulut. "Mungkin. Dimana ada kemauan maka disana ada jalan, kan?"

"Jangan banyak alasan lagi. Aku akan mengawasimu, Erso."

' _Hebat, aku punya pawang rokok sekarang_.' Tapi Jyn tidak mengatakannya. Dia tidak mau merusak momen, dan hei, jarang-jarang kan Kay peduli padanya?


End file.
